This invention is directed to a multiple section hydraulic gear pump, and more particularly to a hydraulic gear pump capable of providing up to four different flow rates.
There exists a need in the art for a hydraulic pump that has multiple output flows to accommodate various machine functions that are combined with finite machine elements. There also is a need for a pump that minimizes engine HP requirements during all phases of machine operation. Finally, there is a need for a pump that is adjustable to allow reduced starting torsional loads during extreme cold engine start conditions.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic pump that is easily adjustable to provide multiple output flows during all phases of machine operation.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.